Hidden Feelings
by FlashSilverWolf
Summary: What happens when a silver hedgehog and a lilac feline find time to think about their feelings? Silvaze oneshot.


**Silver's**** POV**

_Remember when we met? As kids? No. Not the way normal kids meet. Not even close. You're foolish for even thinking that. I'm foolish who ever wanting that. You found me in a pile of rubble. Half-dead. You were a kid yet you were so smart compared to me. I mean I was a kid just like you but I was näive. Thankfully nothing was broken. You would have had to kill me. We never would have become friends. I wouldn't be thinking of you right now. Who's know what would have happened. You said I never changed. Even now. I don't know you mean. Is that good or bad? Should I be worried? Happy? Sad? Oh what does it matter... you don't like me that way anyway... like I do. To you I'm a friend. A bestfriend hopefully. Sadlly nothing more. Nothing less._

_Don't get me wrong I don't regret meeting you. No no far from that! I treasure that I met you! I cherish the time we have! I only wish you did too. I'm scared. Scared to tell you how I feel. How can I? Look at you! Then look at me... you're way out of my league._

_We've been through so much. How many times do you think we've fought Iblis? How many times I woke up in a dark room because I was careless? You never left me behind and I haven't either. We stay together 'til the end. Even if its for the both of us. You seem cold at times but I know that inside you're just scared. You may not love me but I know you care. The thought of Iblis taking my life bring chills to your spine. The thought of him taking your life... is different. It terrifies me. It squeezes my heart. It makes me feel like someone stabbed me in my stomach. I hope you never die. I hope you stay by my side forever. Friends or not. Lovers or not. I need you. I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's POV<strong>

_Meeting you was anything but normal. You looked so innocent under that pile of rubble. You were covered in blood. That scared me. Even still you looked cute. If you were conscious you'd see the redness on my cheeks while I helped you. I hoped that we'd become friends. Ten minutes of being with you while you were awake proved we would. Looking back. You haven't changed. Still the same n_ä_ive hedgehog. I always liked that about you. You had the heart of a hero but a soul of a child. Don't ever change. That's all I can say. Especially don't change for me. Wait? Why would I think that? You'd never fall for me. I'm too cold towards you. Sure I've let my wall down every now and then but you probably never noticed. To you I'm a friend. Why can't I be something more? Why can't when Iblis is sleeping or defeated wait to return... why can't we be close at that time?_

_We've known each other for so long. Surely you've thought about how close we can get. The times my head could had lied, on that tuft of fur, on your chest. The times I could have actually hugged you. Instead I backed out, scared, and patted you on the shoulder. I wish I had the courage to hug you._

_ I'll admit. I've tried. But I couldn't. What if you rejected me? I couldn't live with myself. I can't say how many times I wanted to say you were mine. I can't. You're just my friend. My bestfriend. I hope I'm yours too. There's only one thing I'd ever change about you. The fact that you are so careless. I couldn't live without you. I'd die of grief. Yet how many times have I had to drag you away from Iblis while you were unconscious? Who knows. I just took care of you. Just like I am right now. I don't know if you're awake right now but I kind of hope you aren't. I like looking at you while you sleep. You look just like you did as a kid. So cute and innocent. To a certain extent you are. I still think you're cute. But you've grown. Years of fighting Iblis brought you muscle. As far as innocent? You're innocent when you're not fighting Iblis. You're as aggressive as Iblis himself when you're determined. But afterwards you become the same hedgehog I've know almost my entire life. I'll never let you go. I'll drag you away from Iblis for the rest of my life, to keep you safe. Why? Because I love you._

* * *

><p>"Blaze?" asked a silver hedgehog<br>"Yes, Silver?" asked the lilac feline  
>"How long have we been friends?" said the hedgehog looking into the feline's golden eyes<br>"Who knows. Since we were kids." she replied caressing his quills  
>The contact made him blush "That long?" the hedgehog had nowhere to hide his blush<br>"Yes. Amazing right?" she said lying down next to him  
>"Yeah. I'm glad we've been friends so long."<br>"Just friends?"  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

The feline turned to her stomach. Placing her hand on the hedgehog's chest. She pulled him in. Their lips inches away. Slowly lessening the distance. Until their lips brushed against each other. Eventually the space disappeared. Both turning shades of red. They had to stop, due to lack of air

"Blaze?"  
>"Yes, Silver?"<br>"I love you." said the hedgehog caressing the feline's back  
>"I love you too." she said pulling him in for another kiss<p>

**The end.**


End file.
